


Chapter 12 1/4

by OldFan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldFan/pseuds/OldFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is set between Chapters 12 and 13 of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. After getting caught by Dumbledore looking into the Mirror of Erised, Harry is sent back to his dormitory. This is my first piece of HP fiction, and have tried my best to make it as close to canonical as possible, while asking the question, "What WOULD an 11 year old boy do with a cloak of invisibility?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry tossed and turned under the covers, Ron’s snoring, while not loud enough to keep him awake, certainly proving to be a distraction. Now that Dumbledore knew he had his father’s cloak, he knew he would have to put it away unless absolutely necessary. He turned on his side, facing away from the wheezing Weasley, thinking over the events of the last few days. Remembering what his headmaster said about the Mirror of Erised, he chuckled a little at how low his best friend’s desires had actually been.

“Of course, I wanted to see my parents, I’d give anything to get them back. But Ron? All he wants is to be head-boy, and win some stupid game?” he thought to himself.

Another thought came to mind, that of Hagrid drunkenly kissing McGonagal at the Christmas dinner. What else had he seen when that happened. He thought about it a moment, trying to remember every detail. He had seen Hagrid’s tongue slip into the woman’s mouth, but that wasn’t what was nagging at his brain.

He had turned to Ron to pull a Christmas Cracker and over Ron’s shoulder he remembered seeing her. Harry didn’t know her name, so many first years in Gryffindor, but she, along with Eloise Midgen and Katie Bell, were the only girls to stay over Christmas break. The Girl caught Harry’s eye and turned away, blushing before Ron distracted him again. Harry closed his eyes laying in bed, trying to imagine her, what he could remember of her, long dark hair, dark eyes, in his mind’s eye his gaze dropped down her body, envisioning the subtle curve of her breasts under her robe. His hand moved down, slipping into his pajama bottoms, and as his fingers wrapped around his hardening member he froze.

Sitting up suddenly, he gasped at his own stupidity. The Robe! Thanking the mysterious stranger who gifted it to him silently, he grabbed it from the trunk at the foot of his bed, and quietly made his way down to the great room, covering up with the robe as he went. He crossed the room, taking a deep breath as he approached the steps to the girl’s dormitory. He slowly made his way up the steps, trying to be quiet. He gasped as he passed one of the first dozen steps, the scar on his forehead burning for a brief moment, then fading away as he continued up the steps.

Reaching the first landing, he heard voices from inside the closed room.

“Oh Minerva…” the gruff voice of the games-keeper unmistakable through the thick wooden door, “Your mouth is magical…”

A moment later, Harry heard a soft slap, and a titter of laughter from his House Head.

“Rebeus, you know this is all talent…we always save the magic for act two, you naughty man.”

Harry’s head swam at this revelation, but he had his own mission tonight. Wishing Hagrid the best of luck, he continued his climb. With no sound coming from behind the next door, he quietly opened it, looking around, it was just a storage closet, various linens piled on the shelves.

As he advanced up to the third floor, he heard water running, he moved slowly, and as he rounded the corner, he saw there was no door on this floor, instead, a open doorway leading into a tile floored communal lavatory. The sound of giggling filled the room, he was amazed he couldn’t hear it from further down the stairs.

“Must be some sort of charm,” he murmured under his breath as he slowly entered the room.

He made his way past the row of toilet cubicles, and into the shower area, resembling the one in the boy’s dormitory, but, well, cleaner. He saw the source of the giggling as he rounded a partition, and his hand immediately went into his pajamas under the robe. There stood Bell and Midgin, soaping each other up under the spray of water. His feet were getting wet, but he didn’t seem to mind as he slowly stroked his shaft, looking at the two girls.

Eloise was his age, her round body accentuating her full breasts, the slight rise between her legs covered in a thick thatch of brown hair. While Katie, a year older, was a few inches taller than Eloise, had an athletic build, breasts more perky than her friend’s, but not quite as large, her pubis shaved to thin strip ending right above the cleft of her sex.

Harry sat down on a nearby bench, the girls nightclothes draped over the opposite end. Katie was directly behind the shorter girl, who was the source of the giggling. Katie gently rinsed the soap from Eloise’s back before stepping closer, her hard nipples, like the tips of wands, standing proudly from her dark areola, large ruddy brown circles against her pale skin. Pressing her small peaks against the younger girl’s back, her hands slid around her waist, lips inches from her neck.

“So how are enjoying yourself so far? I did say it was more fun than a late night shower alone…” her voice, deeper and huskier than Harry remembered echoed slightly in the small chamber.

The shorter, heavier girl shivered slightly, despite the warmth of the pulsating water against her body, as Katie’s hands slowly moved up her wet stomach fingertips gently rubbing against the under swells of her full breasts. Her head tilted back, eyes closing as it came to rest on Katie’s shoulder, a quiet sigh escaping from her lips, her hand moving up, grasping the back of her older friend’s neck.

“But…but…doesn’t this make me a…you know?” she asked hesitantly, confused but not wanting the sensations to stop.

Katie giggled, a soft, lilting sound echoing over the sound of the rushing water.

“What? This?” Katie’s hands moved upwards, gently massaging the large full breasts of her young friend, hard nipples poking out from between her fingers, pale pink in color. From the distance Harry sat watching, stroking his young cock, the color of Eloise’s erect nipples, barely distinguishable from the flesh surrounding them.

A moan escaped the first year’s lips, as her young breasts were pleasured for the first time.

“Ye-yeah…this feels so good, but…I like boys…”

“Oh, sweet Eloise, that is fine, I do too…sometimes…but that’s the difference between pleasure and love, isn’t it? You love who you love, but pleasure can be found pretty much anywhere. If you don’t object, that is…”

Katie’s lips kissed the younger girl’s neck as her right hand released the breast it had been massaging, snaking down her body, until her fingertips were running through the thick, wet hair above Eloise’s plump lips. Harry pumped his fist faster, almost unable to believe what he was seeing. He felt himself getting close, and suddenly concerned with soiling the Invisibility Cloak, desperately looked around, searching for something in which to shoot his imminent load.

“Do you object, Eloise?” she asked as her fingertips came to the top of the younger girl’s cleft, deftly massaging her young clit, peeking out from under the hood of flesh.

Harry reached out with his free hand, unable to take his eyes from the scene playing out in front of him. Unthinkingly, this revealed his hand and forearm to anyone who might have been looking, but thankfully as he grasped the first item he came to, the other two occupants of the room were quite distracted.

Eloise groaned in pleasure as she felt the first touch of another on her little nub, Katie’s fingertips strumming across it lightly. Eloise’s obvious pleasure at being touched set off his own orgasm, quickly thinking to cover his cockhead with the thin material had had grasped moments before, he shot his seed, once, twice, then three times, a muffled moan escaping his own lips. His eyes quickly shot to the girl’s faces, trying to see if they had heard.

Eloise was becoming weak in the knees, grasping Katie’s wrist.

“St—stop…” she quietly moaned. Katie acquiesced, but seemed a little let down.

“Well, if you are sure, Eloise, I won’t—” Katie’s sad statement of surrender was cut off as the younger girl quickly spun around, her pimply face now close to Katie’s smooth skin, lips pressing hard against hers.

Katie was surprised by this, but quickly recovered, wrapping her arms around Eloise as their kiss intensified. Harry quietly cleaned himself up, using the garment, now that his head was clear he noticed it felt silky against his half hard member and began to wonder what he had grabbed.

Eloise broke the kiss, a lustful gleam in her eye as she reached behind her to turn off the shower. Her mind was made up, and Katie could see it on her face.

“I do not object,” the young girl giggled, “But, let’s go back to the room first? After all, we do have it all to ourselves.” Eloise, now full of confidence took Katie by the hand, and led her to the bench where their towels and clothes were. Harry barely had time to move from the bench, slipping into the first open toilet stall he came to, before they got there.

The two girls tenderly dried each other’s bodies using the towels they had brought. Harry marveled at this. Obviously, they both would know charms that could do the trick, but they seems to take great pleasure in the simple act of gently rubbing the towels over each other’s skin. As Katie quickly rattled off the incantation to dry their hair, Eloise looked down at the night clothes laying in a pile on the bench.

“Katie…weren’t you wearing knickers when we came down here?”

Harry stood in shocked silence, realizing the garment he had in his hand, soaked with his semen must have been the older girl’s pants. He watched as the two girls looked around for the lost garment, hand in hand, for a moment or two before Katie frowned, giggling.

“Well it wouldn’t be the first time my knickers were stolen from in here. I am beginning to think one of the house elves has a taken an unhealthy fancy to me…”

She giggled again, reaching around to gently cup Eloise’s round, plump bottom.

“Then again, with those little hands…it might be fun.” She said softly as the pair made their was out of the lavatory and up the steps.

Harry, not realizing he had been holding his breath the past few minutes, let out a sigh of relief. Slowly closing the door to the stall his was hiding in, he lifted the undergarment up and out of the robe, so he could get a better look at them.

Pale yellow, and a material as smooth as silk, the dim candle light in the enclosed space made the garment glisten with a range of hues. He knew right away that this wasn’t a muggle material, and wondered what it was called. That would prove to be an interesting conversation to try to broach with Hermione, or maybe Hagrid instead, as he suspected his muggle-born friend would be as well acquainted with magical underthings as he was, and would certainly not be able to tell him if they made boxer shorts from the same magical material. His hand returned to under the robe, as he slipped he knickers into his pajamas. The feeling was almost electric, creating an arousing tingle in his genitals as he rubbed himself with them. He briefly thought it might even be worth putting up with Malfoy for a brief time, just to find out where jerk shopped. He knew he didn’t see any fashion shops in Daigon Alley, but to be fair, he didn’t have much of a chance to look around.

Slowly tugging on his hardening cock, Harry remembered the reason he was here in the first place. The girl he has seen at the Christmas dinner, she was in this dormitory somewhere, and now he was more determined than ever to find her. He tucked the knickers in the waistband of his pajamas, to keep his hands free to wander the halls, and headed out of the lavatory, head filled with visions of this mystery girl, not realizing that at that exact moment, her head was filled with images of him as well.


	2. Chapter 12 and 3/8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry finishes exploring the girl's dormitory and finds something most unexpected.

Harry slowly continued his trip up the stone spiral at the core of the girl’s dormitory tower. As he neared the fourth landing, the noise coming from the slightly open door caused him to realize, this was probably where Katie and Eloise headed after they had left the showers. Alternating moans and giggles came lilting down the stairs to where Harry was slowly ascending.

He reached the landing, once again temporarily forgetting what he was here for, eyes drawn to the pair of girls on the bed opposite of the door. Katie was laying on her side next to Eloise, the younger girl, legs apart, her left leg draped over Katie's right. The older girl slowly sinking her slender index finger into her friend, as she rocked her hips, rubbing her own wet lips against the chubbier girl’s thigh.

Harry was awestruck as Katie’s finger disappeared between Eloise’s plump lips, each stroke moving deeper. Eloise had her eyes closed, head tilted back into the pillow, arching her back as Katie smiled down at her young house mate. Harry tried to move closer, but realized he could not get any closer without pushing the heavy wooden door open further. He strained his eyes looking at the finger as it pushed deeper into Eloise’s wet tunnel, her fleshy labia moving with Katie’s finger. In the dim candlelight, he could make out a dark red streak on Katie’s finger. His mind reeled at what could have caused that, the Durdsley’s totally neglecting any sort of sexual education.

Katie’s slim finger now totally engulfed by Eloise’s wet folds, she slowly turned her hand, so her knuckles were rubbing against the bed. Eloise gasped sharply, her hips rising off the bed, as, unseen by Harry, Katie was able to press against the spot her own mother had told her about before she left for Hogwarts a year and a half ago.

“You see dear, I did tell you that after the pain, it would feel good. Was I wrong?”

“Oh Goddess no! Please…Katie…More!” the younger girl screamed, echoing into the stairwell.

“Jeez, El, do you want us to get caught?” Katie giggled, the look on Eloise’s face telling him she hadn’t stopped whatever it was she was doing in the younger girl’s sex. Katie used her free hand, reaching up to the nightstand, and grabbing her wand.

In a smooth motion she pointed it at the door, murmuring, “ _Ventus_ ” as her finger began to pump fully in and out of Eloise’s recently deflowered canal.

Harry was too distracted by the sight that the sound of a rushing wind quickly didn’t even register to him until the door was abruptly pushed closed, missing his face by mere centimeters. He blinked twice, face to face with the door, unsure what had just happened. He shook his head slowly, clearing out the cobwebs as the now muffled screams of pleasure came from his friend on the other side of the door. He smiled to himself, feeling badly for Eloise. She seemed friendly enough, but too many of the boys she showed interest in were turned off by her spots. Even Harry knew that they were just a temporary condition, and if he had felt anything towards her except as a classmate, he knew that they wouldn’t stop him from acting on it.

Knowing he couldn’t open the door without being noticed, he turned, once again focused on the girl he had seen in the great hall. Climbing the steps, he stopped at each floor, poking his head into each room. None of the doors on the trip up to the top floor were closed, however, none of the rooms were currently occupied either. As he approached the top floor,he saw that the door to the last dorm room was closed. This had to be the place, he thought to himself.

Harry quietly grasped the handle, slowly turning, until he heard the click of the latch. Pushing the door open slowly, his mind was filled with a single thought, repeating over and over again: please don’t squeak, please don’t squeak.

As Harry stepped into the dark room, he was amazed to find it completely empty, save for a small white envelope on the floor. He picked the envelope up, looking at it, still in shock from not finding any sign of the girl he had been looking for. The envelope appeared to be blank on both sides in the dim light. He pondered for a moment, moving to the window for a better look in the moonlight. Still grasping the envelope through the material of his cloak, it not only appeared to be blank, but completely sealed.

Harry’s ear’s perked up as he heard a quiet creaking of a door opening somewhere below him. He rushed down the steps, slipping the envelope into the waistband of his pajama bottoms as her passed the room he had spied Katie and Eloise in, listening for any sound approaching. As he reached the lavatory door, he ducked inside, hiding just inside the doorway.

“Minerva, I swear, you are as wonderful now as you were twenty, no thirty years ago!” Hagrid’s voice echoed up the stairwell, followed by the man himself, McGonagal close behind.

“Rubeus, shush. I’ve still got two girls in the tower. If they hear you, they will know it’s possible to get boys past the security, and I’ll have to re-enchant the entire tower!” McGonagal smiled coyly at the large man’s compliment though, and approached one of the showers, her dressing gown flying to the bench Harry had been sitting on the last time he was in this room.

As intrigued as he was by how his older professor’s body compared to those of his classmates, Harry quickly rushed out of lavatory just as Hagrid entered one of the stalls. He ran as fast as he dared down to the common room, then up the stairs two at a time to his room, Ron still snoring in his bed.

Harry carefully removed the robe, placing it back in the trunk, taking Katie’s knickers from her pajamas and shoving them under his pillow. He noticed his side where the envelope was touching his bare skin was slightly warm as he pulled it out, moving to the window again. As he looked at the envelope, he saw the side that was against his body was a pale pink now. Flipping the envelope, now handling it with his bare hands, wherever he touched it changed color, blooming out from where his skin came into contact with the paper. He watched in wonder, as the front of it finished changing color, and writing appeared, in the script of a young girl.

 

_To My Love, Harry_

 

Shocked at the inscription, his hands trembled slightly as her opened the envelope, the flap now easily peeling open. Harry pulled a folded paper out, unfolding it, he watched as streaks of pink shot across the paper from each point of contact. As he watched, writing appeared as if being written by an unseen hand before his eyes.

 

_Dearest Harry,_

_I was so hoping to see you tonight, to teach you about things you would have learned by now, had you been raised in the wizarding world, as you were intended to be. I am happy that you were able to see your house-mates enjoying themselves, I know you enjoyed it. However, this means we must wait until tomorrow night to meet. On the back of this letter, I have enclosed a map to where to meet me tomorrow. For now, I have only three things to leave you with. First, two rules for you always to remember._

_I. Participating is much more fun than just watching._

_II. No matter the distractions, never neglect a girl who is wanting you._

_And the third thing, well, just something to keep in mind so you don’t get distracted next time._

 

As Harry watched, under the writing, in a large empty space, a sketch began to take form. A young girl, his own age or perhaps even younger appeared, her face instantly recognizable as the girl from his memory. As the details began to take shape, he watched the drawing as it began to animate, zooming out to reveal her lithe body, clad in only her undergarments, breasts barely large enough to need a bra, flat stomach leading down to her knicker covered sex. She reached back, unfastening the bra to reveal what Harry’s young mind the most perfect breasts to match her face, no larger than apples, with small nipples poking straight out.

In the drawing, the bra fell away, as her hands moved up, cupping the small orbs in her palms, gently pulling on the erect points. As the girl, still looking straight at Harry, pulled on her nipples, her mouth opened, and he could almost hear the girl moaning in pleasure. One hand lowered to slip into her panties as Harry’s hand mirrored the gesture, his own hand wrapping around his erect member. He rubbed his cock up and down slowly as her fingers massaged her young sex under her thin pants. They seemed to be masturbating in unison, eyes locked the entire time, across the boundary of the paper, and both of their bodies began to writhe in pleasure. Her fingers moved down slightly, and he could tell even through the panties she was still wearing, her middle finger was probing her inner recesses. He stifled a moan, biting his lower lip. An odd thought crossed his mind, and he had to fight to keep from laughing at the image of Ron discovering him masturbating on Neville’s bed.

The girl in the drawing, paused in annoyance when he appeared to start laughing, pulled her hand out of her knickers and reached out of shot, grabbing her bra and putting it back on. The writing returned under the now frozen drawing of the girl, smiling softly as when she first appeared.

_It looks like I might have my work cut out for me. Rule number two, remember? The magical portrait will replay if you need it, but, it will always end exactly the same. Just place your thumb on the corner of the image, and it will start again. Remove your thumb, and it will return to the beginning._

_Tomorrow night, after young Mister Weasley is asleep, seek me out at the location marked on the back of this letter. I will explain everything then._

_Yours Forever,_

_L._

Harry groaned in frustration at the show ending, but as he climbed back into his own bed, he took the mysterious L’s advice, and soon had Katie’s underwear wrapped around his cock, stroking his young rod until he fell asleep.

 

###

 

“Harry, wake up! You are going to be late for breakfast if you don’t get a move on. I figure you’ve got about 10 minutes to get down there before Hagrid has eaten all the bacon.”

Harry turned over, taking his glasses from the nightstand and putting them on. His best friend’s grinning face now inches from his. He stretched, yawning, and as he moved he felt a tingle coming from between his legs. Katie’s knickers! How would Harry explain having those to his best friend?

“You went out again last night, didn’t you? Tell me all about it.”

Remembering what Dumbledore had said to him, in addition to his adventures in the girl’s dormitory, he did the only thing that he could think of. He lied.

“Well…I got down to the common room, and I started thinking about what you had said. So I hung out downstairs for a bit, then came up and went to bed.”

Ron slapped Harry on the shoulder, “Good man, finally listening to the voice of reason. Come on, let’s go get some food.”

Harry paused, thinking about the knickers still wrapped around his cock, which now growing erect again, very inconveniently. He looked up at his friend, slowly taking his glasses off, squeezing the bridge of his nose tiredly. He lifted an arm, and pretended to be offended by the smell coming from his underarm.

“Uhm, you go ahead, Ron. I really need a shower.”

“Your loss, buddy,” called the red headed boy as he headed towards the door.

“A real buddy would get extra bacon for his friend!” Harry yelled out as Ron left.

“You snooze, you lose, buddy!” Ron yelled back, already heading down stairs.

Harry knew that if he didn’t follow shortly, Ron would be coming back for him soon. He quickly rooted around in his trunk and found a Chocolate Frog left uneaten from Christmas, opening it, he let the chocolate amphibian hop away, Katie’s missing knickers had a new home. Briefly he wondered about what card was in the box, but he had more important things to consider just now.

Grabbing a sheet of parchment and his quill, he turned around, pulling his blanket back to find the letter, plain white again, hidden from view. Harry slapped his hand down on the paper, watching the pink streak shoot out like bolts of lightning from where his hand touched it. Under the ball of his hand he saw L’s fingers moving in her underwear. Determined not to get distracted today, he turned the paper over, waiting for the color change to finish. As soon as the paper was entirely pink, lines started to appear, in the shape of a map. Harry couldn't tell, though, where it was in relation to him, and the only clue lay in the inscription circled in the middle. 

 

_“Erythronium americanum”_

Harry quickly made a copy of the map, not wanting the letter to be seen by others, and folded the letter back buck, slipping it into the envelope, and putting it under his pillow. He headed downstairs after getting dressed, remembering to wet his hair in the lavatory before leaving the dorm. Nicolas Flamel would have to wait. Harry had a more pressing mystery to solve, and only a day to do it in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so the story kinda got away from me, but, there will be quite a bit of action in the final chapter.

Harry entered the great hall minutes later, eyes focused on his copy of the map L had left for him. He was lost in thought, trying to decipher the location marked indicated by the crude drawing, but without any sort of point of reference, he had to admit it was a lost cause. He looked up from the map/drawing and found his seat next to Ron, stealing a slice of bacon from his friend’s plate.

“I thought I was going to have to send a rescue party to find you, Harry,” the boy chuckled, shoving a muffin in his mouth.

“Yeah, well…” Harry muttered, looking around at the few schoolmates who had stayed over break.

Who might know where this is? He thought to himself, glancing around. His eyes came to rest on Katie Bell, who smiled at the younger boy. Harry blushed, remembering last night, and the stolen knickers he had stashed in his truck. Eloise Midgin, to Katie’s left also smiled at Harry, giving a little wave, the activities of the previous night seemingly bolstering the normally shy girl’s confidence.

“Looks like Potter has a little crush, George.”

“Indeed it does, Fred. Though if you want my advice, I’d keep away from Katie, Potter. She has a mean streak you don’t want to see.”

The Weasley twins looked at each other, and burst into laughter, turning to look at Katie, whose icy glare shut them up at once. Percy Weasley sat down on the other side of Harry from Ron, a fresh cup of juice in his hand.

“Don’t listen to them, Harry. Those two idiots just played one of their stupid pranks on the girls last year, and Katie is still holding a grudge.”

“It wasn’t a prank,” Fred mumbled, mouth full of toast.

“It was market research.” George finished, gulping down the rest of his juice.

Ron looked from the twins to their older brother, then back to the twins, leaning forward, suddenly interested, “I never heard anything about that, what happened?” he whispered, noticing Harry leaning in as well.

The twins both blushed, the ruddy color spreading out from their cheeks to cover their entire faces. They looked at Percy, who just shrugged as if to say “you brought it up.” Fred looked at George, who in turn looked down, pushing the remainder of his eggs around his plate. Harry glanced back over at Katie, who seemed to know what the conversation had turned to, as she whispered something to Eloise, who at first looked shocked, then giggled, then glared at the twins as well.

“It was an innocent mistake…” George murmured, ears redder than his hair now, staring down at his plate, as if he would discover something interesting there to distract everyone.

“We were in the common room…” Fred started, with a sigh.

“And Angelina and Alicia were talking about…uhm…woman things…” George said, voice barely even a whisper now.

“Oh for crying out loud, you two are supposed to be wizards, but you can’t even talk about simple biology without getting all flustered?” Percy muttered, “Grow up, boys.”

George glared at his older brother, continuing, “Well one of them—”

“Alicia,” Fred interjected.

“Does it really matter?” Ron hissed, “Get on with it!”

Harry glanced over at Katie, who was watching the conversation with an amused look on her face. What ever had happened, she didn’t seem too upset by it now.

“Anyway, we overheard that Alicia was mortified that she had forgotten to change her sanitary pad before going to bed, and that she had to sit through a lecture with McGonagal about ‘personal responsibility’”

Harry flinched at that, embarrassed for his house-mate. He certainly knew he wouldn’t enjoy having a conversation of that particular nature with one of his instructors. He leaned closer looking at the twins.

“But what does any of that have to do with Katie?” he asked as quietly as he could.

“Well we—” George was interrupted by Fred slapping the back of his hand across his chest.

“No, you…” Fred corrected.

“You didn’t say anything about it being a bad idea at the time.” George muttered, rubbing his chest.

“What the idiots here are trying to say,” Percy interjected, “Is that they came up with the fantastic idea of a sort of ‘early warning system’. Basically a notification that the pad was reaching…uhm…critical mass.”

Ron looked over at his older brother, “Well that actually sounds pretty handy really. I would think it would be helpful.”

“Yeah, what was the problem, and how did Katie get involved?” asked Harry, still not quite following.

“Well there were two problems, the first being the volume.” Answered the Prefect.

Ron buried his face in his hands.

“They used the same base enchantment as the howlers,” Percy continued, both of the twins now studying their plates intensely.

“Oh God!” Harry gasped, loud enough for several student at other tables to look over.

“That wasn’t even the worst part. Which one of you numbskulls chose the alert?”

Fred raised his hand slowly, still not lifting his head to look at the rest of the boys.

“What was it?” Ron asked through the hand over his mouth.

“You’ve seen the movie, ‘Psycho’?” Percy asked, Harry’s eyes opening wide.

“NO!”

“Yep, the shower scene music.”

Harry reached across the table slapping Fred upside the head. Fred just sat there, head hung in shame.

“But how did Katie get involved?”

“Oh, that was just bad luck. When these two idiots couldn’t find any volunteers for their testing, they snuck into the infirmary, and put a test unit with the nurse’s supplies. Katie just happened to get it.”

“And it went off?”

“In the middle of potions class. Snape pretty much lost it. Katie, to her credit, didn’t turn the boys in, but she got her revenge.”

“What did she do?” Ron asked, now through fits of giggles.

“You may have noticed that Fred and George never shower with the rest of us, right?”

Ron and Harry nodded. They really hadn’t noticed, until Percy had mentioned it. They both looked at the twins.

“It isn’t that bad,” Fred said quietly.

“Speak for yourself, I don’t happen to enjoy having the equipment of an 8 year old…” George growled at him.

Harry and Ron looked at the twins, then at Percy, the three of them bursting out in laughter.

“So, the moral of the story is, don’t get Katie mad.” George said, turning and looking at the girl, who only scowled back at him.

“It’s not as though we haven’t tried apologizing…”

“She just won’t talk to us!”

“I don’t blame her,” Ron giggled, standing up, cleaning up his spot, “You coming back to the tower, Harry?”

“I’ll be there in a few minutes, late start and all,” Harry answered, wondering how he could use any of this to his advantage.

“I’ll come with you, Ron. Fancy a game of Wizard’s Chess?” Percy said, also standing.

As the two brothers walked away, each bragging about their own chess abilities, Harry pulled he folded up copy of the map from his robes. He slid it to the middle of the table. As the twins raised their heads, embarrassed blush beginning to fade.

“Ron says the two of you know every place in Hogwarts, is that right?”

Fred looked at his brother, who was looking down at the scribbled copy, “Well, we know a lot of it, what are you looking for?”

It was now Harry’s turn to blush, “Well…I have this map, but I don’t can’t figure out where it is, there are no reference points.”

“We may be able to figure it out, but it will take some time, a couple of hours maybe…if we were properly motivated,” George answered, first glancing over at Katie, then back to Harry.

Harry saw George looking at the second year, putting her breakfast dishes away, then looked back at the twins.

“What if I can’t get her to reverse it?”

“Oh, not a problem, Harry. Just get her to talk to us, and we’ll get your information for you, no questions asked. Deal?” George held out his hand, shaking with the younger boy across the table. Harry shook George’s hand, then stood up, running after the girls.

Harry turned the corner, into the hallway leading back to the residence halls. In his haste, he almost ran into Katie and Eloise, standing right outside the great hall, chatting with a third girl, a Hufflepuff he recognized, but whose name he didn’t know. The three girls stopped chatting, and seeing Harry’s shocked face, started giggling immediately.

“Uhm…Katie, can I talk to you, you know, privately?” Harry stammered as he recovered his balance after almost tumbling backwards trying not to bowl the girls over.

“If it is about those, _twins_ , then the answer is no. Anything you have to say you can say in front of Eloise and Leanne,” she responded, coolly, nodding to her two younger friends.

“Well,” he started nervously, “They are both really sorry, and—”

Katie’s glare cause his voice to catch in his throat.

“I don’t care how sorry they are, you have no idea what they did. You might know the facts, but…” she trailed off, Harry catching her meaning.

“It’s just, well, they just wanted to talk to you about it, no promises of anything, just talk. And it would mean an awful lot to me if you did. I would…well if there was anything I could do for you in return. It is just important to me.”

Katie began to reply again, when Eloise held her hand up to the older girl’s ear, whispering. A look crossed over Katie’s face as Eloise talked, and the older girl looked Harry up and down slowly. She let out a sigh, and turned to Eloise.

“Are you sure?” Katie asked softly.

Eloise nodded, and not for the first time today, Harry was wondering what exactly he had gotten involved in. Katie in turn, began to whisper to Leanne, who giggled, nodding. Katie finally turned to Harry, her anger turned to something else, a look he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“Fine, tell them to meet us after dinner, at the broom closet they hid from Filch that one time.”

Harry smiled, turning back to deliver the news, when Katie called over his shoulder, “And Potter, you definitely owe me one. And we will be collecting. Soon.”

###

Late that night, Harry was back in bed, invisibility cloak hidden under his covers, just waiting for Ron to go to sleep. His friend went on and on about some off season Quidditch player trades or some such. Harry wasn’t really able to focus on anything his excitable friend was saying, and was slightly relieved when Fred and George came bursting into their room. He was slightly less relieved when they hiked up their bathrobes, waving their newly proportional genitals in his direction, the soft slapping of flesh on flesh mildly amusing to both of the younger boys.

“Potter, you are the best!” grinned George

“No kidding, Harry, did that other thing work out for you?” Fred asked as the boys dropped their robes again.

Harry put on his best disappointed face. “Wild goose chase, I’m afraid, but glad to see you two are doing ok. If it’s all the same to you though, I need to get some sleep, had a few late nights recently…” He looked over at Ron, “That includes you Ron, Quidditch can wait till tomorrow, ok?”

“Let the man sleep Ron, he’s earned it. You can obsess over your Orange Overeaters tomorrow,” George joked.

Ron frowned at his brother’s insult, then looked over at Harry, “Ok, I’ll let you sleep. See you guys tomorrow.”

Ron turned over, facing away from Harry, as the twins quickly ran up to their own room. Harry waited patiently for the tell-tale sound of his best friend’s snore as he thought over the information the twins had provided him. Fred and George determined where the map segment he had shown them was from. He already had his route planned, the halls between his room and his destination should be clear, but he had the cloak, just in case. As for the inscription, well that was a lot simpler.

Before too long, he could hear his roommate’s breathing slow down, and soon the quiet snoring that signaled it was safe for him to leave. He pulled the cloak on, and headed downstairs, quietly but quickly following the maze of hallways leading him to the greenhouses. He spent the time Ron and Percy were playing chess to make a visit to the library. He hadn’t found anything by lunch, but after Fred and George told him where the map was leading him, it didn’t take much time at all.

Stepping into the greenhouse, filled with the light of the moon, he looked over at the “non-magical” section. The girl from his visions shimmered into view, wearing a thin, translucent nightgown. He smiled as she stepped to the side, displaying the small printed sign in front of the flowers, The Adder-Tongue Lily.

“Harry, my love. I see you got my letter,” the girl said softly, her voice lilting across the air, causing Harry to shiver in anticipation.

“Come sit with me, we have much to discuss…and much more to do…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon: The Fourth and Final part to this story
> 
> Also a new side-story: How Fred and George got their groove back.

**Author's Note:**

> There has been some speculation on which house Eloise is in, in this I've chosen to go with the movies, instead of the books, which imply she may be in Hufflepuff.
> 
> Due to what can only be called "Criminal Fandom Neglect" (due to bad age math), I had originally had Fay Dunbar instead of Katie Bell in this story. This has been rectified for continuity.


End file.
